


Chihiro Fujisaki and the Mysterious Voyeur

by Filthmonger



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ass Play, Bathing/Washing, Bisexuality, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Frottage, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Large Breasts, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Useless Lesbians, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: When Nagito Komaeda's luck uncovers a network of hidden cameras throughout Hope's Peak, it's up to Chihiro to find the culprit.Well, not really. It's just an excuse to have him get fucked six ways to Sunday.
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kirigiri Kyoko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	1. Hard Luck

“So, if we just run the command now…” Chihiro tapped the enter key. A little pixel rabbit leapt to life, running to and fro across the desktop and poking his icons. “See? Usami will keep going until I tell her not to.”

“That’s incredible, Fujisaki!” Nagito Komaeda leant closer, inadvertently looming over the tiny programmer. “I had no idea so much would have to go into something so small. And yet you did it effortlessly. You really are worthy of the title of ultimate!”

Chihiro shuffled across the bed, hiding his flushed cheeks and shy smile. It wasn’t that complicated; just a little character wandering randomly across the screen. Nothing compared to some of the projects he was working on. But, Komaeda wanted a demonstration, and explaining something like stack overflow and the many, many intricacies of an AI probably wouldn’t have been the best intro to programming.

The worst bit had been building up the courage to let Nagito into his room in the first place. Chihiro’s classmates knew about his secret, but most of the other students… Well, they didn’t need to know. They could keep seeing him in his pleated skirt and girl’s uniform and keep thinking whatever they wanted. Two years at Hope’s Peak and he still wasn’t comfortable with the idea of being, well, him. But Nagito hadn’t even blinked when he’d walked into the room and seen the blue sheets and wallpaper courtesy of Hope’s Peak Academy’s dorm policy. Aoi once tried to get Chihiro to complain about it, but he didn’t want to cause a fuss.

Chihiro glanced back at, trying to catch a glimpse of Nagito’s fascinated face behind the fluffy white cloud of hair. His heart warmed at the sheer joy on those sickly pale features. All the worry was worth it if he got to make someone’s day.

Though, he could’ve done without the fanatical tone in Nagito’s voice.

“What else can she do?” Nagito asked.

“O-oh! Um, if you click her, she should have a few expressions. Angie was really nice and helped me make the graphics for those!” Chihiro sidled back in front of the laptop, dragging the pointer over to Usami and clicking her nose. The cartoon rabbit covered her face and shook her head.

“Ah, let me try!”

Pushing forward, Nagito reached for the trackpad and, despite all odds, somehow managed to slip. He yelped as the sheets bunched under him, his palm smacking the laptop. It skittered across the bed and fell to the wooden floor with a ‘crack!’ 

Chihiro squeaked, his heart stopped dead. He dropped from the bed and rushed over to his precious baby, pulse pounding and tears already budding in his eyes. He knew it was just a piece of equipment – and he had back-ups of everything – but his weak, emotional self couldn’t help but worry. Swallowing back the lump in his throat, Chihiro knelt beside the laptop and gingerly picked it up.

Nagito crawled to the edge of the bed. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I guess I can’t be trusted around anything…”

“No, no, it’s okay! A-Accidents happen.” Chihiro hid his sniffle, checking over the plastic casing. He breathed a sigh of relief: just a little bit of battering.

Scooting back onto the end of the bed, he propped the laptop on his lap and gently pet the cowering Usami with his cursor. He idly closed a few wayward windows, his panic returning as Nagito leant over his shoulder. Too close, too close!

“What’s that?” The curious ‘lucky’ student poked at the screen.

Chihiro looked; just the network menu, nothing too unusual- wait. He furrowed his brow, looking through the list. That was a lot of networks just for school use. Most of them followed a similar, generic naming scheme, but one stood out from the rest. For one thing, it was greyed out, meaning it was supposed to be hidden. For another, it was named ‘Private_11037.’

“That’s weird,” He chewed his lip. “I don’t know if this is supposed to be here.”

“You mean there’s a secret network?” Nagito asked.

“I… I guess? I don’t know why someone would want one, though.”

“Can you hack it?”

Chihiro sputtered, his mousy brown hair practically standing on end. “Wh-what?!”

“Ah, my apologies… I didn’t mean to presume.” Nagito gave him a sad smile. “I just thought that if it was a problem for the students, we could do something about it.”

“I-I, um… I could try…” He double-clicked it. A password prompt flashed up because of course, it wouldn’t be unsecured. Chihiro thought for a moment, and typed ‘password.’ Bit of a longshot, but he didn’t have a macro on hand to brute force- Oh. He connected just fine.

A new window flashed up, containing a single executable file. Chihiro hesitated; this was getting fishier by the second. Did he really want to go down this rabbit hole? Maybe he could just close the window and forget about it. Not like having a private server with a suspicious file was really hurting anyone, right? Right?

He sighed and clicked the icon.

A very crude UI filled his screen, flooding it with dozens of tiny video players and icons. A quick scan sent Chihiro’s heart plummeting through his stomach: he recognised the rooms in each screen. Most showed blue and pink beds in matching dorm rooms, either empty or with unaware figures milling about. Others showed classrooms, the gym, the swimming pool… the girl’s locker room!

“What is this? Are those cameras?” Nagito furrowed his brow.

“I-I think they’re live feeds. See?” Chihiro pointed to one with two figures hunched on the bed. When he moved his head to the side, so did the smaller figure. “Someone is spying on us.”

Nagito’s frown deepened into something close to seething rage. “Who would do this?”

“I-I… we don’t know how long they’ve been watching us. Or if they’re doing it right now!” He shoved several days worth of panicked, embarrassing memories out of his head. Especially the ones involving the things hidden under the bed. He dropped to a hushed whisper. “We have to tell someone, right? W-wait, what if they heard us just now?! We don’t know if they have micro-”

“A-Ah! Big brother…!”

The two of them froze. They turned to look at the feed highlighted by their cursor, outlined in a garish red. Chihiro didn’t know which of them clicked it, but next thing he knew the whole screen filled itself with a pink bed and the writhing, voluptuous figure atop it. His mouth went dry as he recognised the long blue hair and skewed glasses: Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer.

Chihiro covered his mouth and failed to hold back an embarrassing squeak. His eyes roamed over her naked body before he had a chance to stop them, drinking in every detail of her sweat-soaked curves. The room filled with her soft panting and a wet noise. Her shapely legs shifted and trembled with each thrust of a neon-blue dildo. A low moan escaped Tsumugi, her back arching and pushing her ample chest upward. Her mouth hung open in an endless gasp of pleasure.

“Please, fuck me!” She whimpered, “Harder, onii-chan!”

“D-did she say…?” Chihiro whispered.

“I never would’ve thought she’d be inspired by that kind of thing,” Nagito said a little too plainly for Chihiro’s comfort. ‘Inspired’ wasn’t exactly the right word.

They sat in awkward, entranced silence while Tsumugi mewled. Chihiro’s cheeks burnt brighter with every second. His hands shifted to his lap, firmly pressing his skirt down as blood rushed to all the wrong places. This was awful! He shouldn’t be watching, should just close the window, or slam the laptop shut, or, or... Yet Chihiro couldn’t tear his eyes off her as she bucked and whined, desperate to be pleased. He squirmed in place, legs clamping tightly together as if he could try and stop his cock from hardening in his bloomers.

“We shouldn’t be watching this,” He mumbled, more to his own guilty conscience. “Here, I-I’ll just…”

A belt jingled beside him. Chihiro’s heartbeat pounded in his ears. He slowly turned, eyes widening and cheeks burning brighter, watching Nagito’s trousers and boxers slip down. Pale, spindly fingers stroked along an equally pale cock, Nagito’s thumb gently working circles around the tip. He shifted on the bed, settling back against the headboard, and sighing contently as he jerked himself off.

“Wh-what’re you doing?!” Chihiro squeaked, quickly covering his mouth. “That’s… d-dirty!”

“Hmm?” Nagito cocked his head. “I thought you were enjoying yourself as well?”

“I wasn’t! I don’t- why would you think I was?” He hurried pushed the tent in his skirt back down.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of. We all have those thoughts, even Ultimates. It’s only natural that we be inspired by one another, to build a stronger sense of community. Of hope!”

Chihiro had no idea what he was talking about. He wasn’t even paying that much attention, his gaze fixated on the Lucky Student’s shaft. Not huge, but definitely bigger than Chihiro’s own, the size exaggerated by Nagito’s slender frame. Tsumugi’s squeals and pants reached a new crescendo, mixing with the almost hypnotic rhythm of Nagito’s hand to create a hurricane of lust in Chihiro’s timid mind. He screamed at himself to stop. To look away or run out of the room or… something! But a twitch from his impatient cock pushed it all out.

With trembling hands, he wriggled his way out of his skirt and underwear, dropping them off the side of the bed.

Shuffling up the bed, Chihiro propped himself beside Nagito. Sandwiching the laptop between their thighs, he took a deep breath. Jerking off in front of someone else felt weird: he wasn’t touching them or even thinking about Nagito – well, as much as he was Tsumugi – and yet it was all so intimate. Chihiro kept his eyes on the screen, yet the short ragged breathing beside him set his body alight. Tsumugi crawled onto all fours, ample arse presented in the air, working her cunt and clit as if being pounded from behind by her imaginary lover. Her face buried itself in the sheets, eyelids flickering. Chihiro bit his lip and matched her pace.

“She’s really going at it…” He breathed.

“She must like it pretty rough.” Nagito shuffled closer. “It’s almost a shame there’s no one there to help her.”

Chihiro whimpered, biting onto his knuckle. His head filled itself with images of Tsumugi on her knees for him, her soft rump smacking against his hips. Of her begging him to spank her, to pull her hair, to call her filthy names…

He jumped as a hand brushed over his stomach. Before he could get a word off, Nagito curled his fingers around Chihiro’s cock and languidly pumped it along. Chihiro covered his face and muffled his shocked shout.

“What’s the matter?” Nagito purred.

“Y-you’re not supposed to do that!” He whined.

“We’re not supposed to be watching anyway, right? What does it matter what we do now? I just wanted to help inspire you, like Tsumugi has been doing for us both.” He worked his thumb over Chihiro’s tip, a bead of pre-cum smearing across the sensitive skin. “Doesn’t it feel good? I’m nothing but a hopeless, talentless loser… but I can at least make someone as great as you feel amazing.”

Chihiro’s hips bucked, trying to push his cock further into Nagito’s gentle grip. Another pathetic whine escaped him. He peeked through his fingers, watching those pale fingers work his shaft as the aching need bubbled up at his base. Tearing his eyes away, he found himself instead watching Tsumugi roll onto her back, tits squeezed between her arms as she fucked herself silly. Her legs spread wide enough to give him a full view of her colourful cock plunging down to the hilt. Nagito sped up to match her. Finally, Chihiro glanced down to where Nagito’s cock lay, almost forlorn and abandoned, a bead of pre oozing from the tip. A shaky, shuddering breath sent a shiver up Chihiro’s spine.

Moving his hands away from his no-doubt scarlet face, Chihiro tentatively grabbed Nagito’s dick. A little chuckle sounded in his ear, and he wanted to bury his face into a pillow. Slowly, he pumped his hand along the slender shaft. A twitch made him gasp; did he cause that, or…? Chihiro sped up gradually, losing focus as his hips wriggled under Nagito’s touch. The taller boy let out a soft groan beside him, and his heart leapt. He was really making another guy feel good. He wasn’t- well, maybe he had, once or twice, thought about it. Maybe. But this was all so new.

Tsumugi squealed, her hips jerking into the air until she was propped up on her quivering calves, only her shoulders and head still on the sheets. Her mouth hung open, and her tongue lolled out. Her arms desperately pounded her dripping cunt with the plastic cock, reducing her to a begging mess. “More! More, more! Oh, god!”

“She sounds close,” Nagito said. He chuckled as Chihiro twitched n his hand, accompanied by an embarrassing whine. “And so are you! As if it were made to be.”

“Y-you’re just too good at this!” Chihiro bit into his knuckle, whimpering.

Nagito leant closer, whispering in Chihiro’s ear. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re thinking about?”

“I-I…” He swallowed, his throat dry. “I want to fuck her. I want to be the one p-pounding her! I just want to feel her legs wrap around me a-as I… w-we…”

He bit harder, fucking Nagito’s hand.

Nagito shushed him. “You can last a little longer. Until she finishes. That’s what you wanted, right? To cum with her? Inside her?”

Nodding frantically, Chihiro lost his rhythm. The pressure built too fast, threatening to boil over, his body begging for him to cum. He let go of Nagito’s cock and let his hands curl up in the bedsheets. Let his body tense and shudder as those fingers stroked his shaft so gently. Tsumugi’s breathing grew ragged, strangled, intercut with sudden gasps and whimpers. Even through the relatively poor quality video, he could see the sweat drip down her writhing body. A violent, deep thrust into her cunt. And another. Her eyes rolled back, her grip slipping on the dildo. One more, and she screamed: a raw, carnal noise that shook her whole body.

Chihiro broke. With Tsumugi’s scream still fresh in his mind, he thrust upward. Pulses ripped through his cock, each one battering his mind with another flash of white. Eyes closed, body twitching as spurt after spurt of cum splattered on his bare stomach and dripped over Nagito’s fingers. As he slowly sank into the sheets, a mix of horrified panic and deep satisfaction settling over him.

“Ah, you came so hard,” Nagito said, “Especially for someone so small and delicate. You must’ve been really inspired by Tsumugi’s performance.”

Again, Chihiro hid his face, letting out a long, embarrassed ‘no!’ He peeked through his fingers at the sound of a belt buckle and the rustle of clothes. Nagito slipped his still hard cock back into his boxers, an errant bead of pre leaving a wet patch.

“What’re you doing?” Chihiro asked.

“Huh? Oh, I just thought, since you were already done…” Nagito smiled, “After all, you’re the only real Ultimate here. I’m just happy to have helped.”

“That’s not fair!” He sat up sharply. Nagito hadn’t cum! That wasn’t okay, right? Especially after he’d, um… His face burnt, and his lips went dry as his heart thudded in his ears. Did he really want to… h-help?

Awkwardly crawling across the bed, Chihiro pushed the laptop aside and settled in between Nagito’s legs. And brought himself within an inch of the lucky student’s cock. He slowly wrapped his hands around the base of Nagito’s shaft. He hesitated; it was only fair, right? Steeling himself, Chihiro leant closer. The smell hit him first – musky and sweaty and unique – before he dragged his tongue along the underside. Bitter, salty pre-cum and smooth skin sent a rush of blood to his face. He was really doing this...!

Nagito hissed and groaned. “Oh, I don’t deserve to be pleased by an ultimate like you.”

Chihiro pouted, then swirled his tongue around the tip in a petty retort. The gasp that followed made him squeak. He did that. He made Nagito twitch in his hand and moan. Is confidence growing, Chihiro slurped his way up the shaft, kissing his way back down and pumping his fingers along whatever his mouth didn’t touch. Sloppy, nervous, and probably not all that good. But it was enough to get more of those wonderful noises out of Nagito. Enough for the slender boy to run his hands through Chihiro’s dishevelled hair; something that made him feel… good. Wanted. Desired.

Wrapping his lips around the tip, Chihiro slowly sucked and licked around the smooth head. A soft moan floated from his throat. A bead of salty pre disappeared on his tongue, leaving behind its filthy aftertaste. Everything about sucking Nagito’s cock set Chihiro’s mind whirling and his blood pumping.

Nagito gasped. “H-hang on, I’m-!”

Pulling off, Chihiro opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out, pumping feverishly along the slick member. The anticipation flooded his mind, each little twitch against his palm fuelling his lust further. He wanted it all over his girly face! With a sharp grunt, Nagito jerked his hips up, and the first ropes splattered across Chihiro’s cheek. He squeaked and almost recoiled, giggling a little with each thick spurt. He made a small ‘ah!’ noise, a few weak bursts pooling on his tongue, letting him revel in that delicious naughty feeling. The rest dripped and oozed down his delicate features, sliding over his lips. The intoxicating, salt-and-chalk smell saturated his senses.

Chihiro timidly swallowed the load in his mouth, his tongue flicking out to catch some of the rest. For a moment he actually forgot someone was watching him until Nagito’s amused laugh knocked him back into his pit of embarrassment. He stared down at the bed, the internal screaming as loud as his face was red. Nagito’s hand ruffled his hair, and he whined. Less a complaint and more the way a cat would beg for its chin to be scratched.

A movement on the laptop’s screen caught his eye, and Chihiro’s stomach dropped: the cameras!

“Well, that was a lot of fun,” Nagito said, “But, we really should talk about-”

“H-having a shower!” Chihiro said quickly. “I, um… I didn’t know watching porn with you would be so nice, but we really should get cleaned up, right?”

Nagito cocked a confused eyebrow. Chihiro jerked his head towards the laptop.

“…Oh! Of course, my mistake,” He laughed, “I suppose it would be embarrassing if someone saw you like that.”

“Y-yeah…” Chihiro said, ignoring the little rush of excitement the idea brought.

He slipped off the bed and scurried into the bathroom, only remembering he’d left his bloomers on the bed as the door slammed shut behind Nagito. Hurriedly covering himself, Chihiro shuffled beside the sink and kept his eyes firmly on the white tiled floor.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Nagito asked.

“I didn’t see any bathrooms amongst the camera feeds, s-so I think we’re in the clear.” Chihiro glanced up, then back to the floor; Nagito was apparently oblivious to his cock still hanging out of his boxers. Chihiro’s legs squeezed together, his hands cupping his crotch a little firmer.

“I can’t imagine who could be spying on the Ultimates. Just using them for their personal entertainment…” Nagito drummed his fingers on his folded arms. “Could you take the cameras down from here?”

“I could, but… then they’d know we’d found the network. They could just start it up again, or change their security, o-or…” Chihiro hung his head. “It’s all pointless.”

“I see, so we need to figure out who could be behind this first. It’s a good thing you already know the perfect person to look into this, right? I’m sure the Ultimate Detective would be more than willing to help us!” His grin grew a little too wide. “This is amazing! An opportunity for Kyoko Kirigiri’s hope to truly shine through, don’t you think?”

“Um. Yeah?” Chihiro inched toward the shower. “I should really g-get cleaned up first, though.”

“Oh? Ah, I see. A shame, I think the look suits you.”

Chihiro squeaked, words failing him completely. A dollop of cum oozed past his lips, and he resisted the urge to lick it up like sugar from a doughnut. Nagito’s smug smile burnt into him, making his legs tremble and his heart pump just as fast as before. As when that skilled hand was stroking him. Chihiro hesitantly reached for the hem of his shirt. “U-um, could you…?”

“Oh, of course! My mistake.”

But Nagito didn’t turn around. Instead, he just peeled his own sweat-soaked shirt off, giving Chihiro a good look at his lanky frame and the ribs pressing against his skin. At the smooth, taut stomach and protruding hip bones. Chihiro just stared in panic and awe.

“Well? Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Nagito asked.

Chihiro mumbled something, turning around and very hurriedly pulling the rest of his clothes off. Vulnerable didn’t come close to describing it. Nagito walked past him, all skin and bone and pale arse, reaching up to get the shower started while Chihiro fumbled with his knee-high socks. Nagito didn’t really mean to… together? Sure, Chihiro had his cum pooling in the hollow of his neck, but that didn’t mean-! Well, did it?

Still thoroughly confused, embarrassed, and feeling small, Chihiro shuffled under the warm water and tried not to think about the cramped space. Which proved difficult with Nagito’s slippery wet body bumping and brushing against his back. Chihiro closed his eyes and shuffled back, trying to scrub away the dizzying smell of cum smothering him.

Something hard poked the small of his back.

Chihiro froze as Nagito’s hands slipped past his waist, fingers tracing over his hip bones. It was just catching him, stopping from slipping, he told himself. A lie quickly disproven by the warmth of the taller boy’s cock pressing firmly against him. It was only natural, though, right? Getting like that so close to another naked body. Just like he was. Chihiro trembled, his cock twitching as it hardened.

“Ah, Fujisaki…”

His heart thudded in his ears. “M-mhm?”

“Could you tell me what this is?”

Chihiro paused, a little disappointed, before turning around and absolutely not ogling Nagito’s stiff cock as it bobbed in front of him. He looked up at Nagito’s quizzical expression, framed by a waterfall of wet hair, and onto the small fleshy-pink thing in his hands. Chihiro’s heart dropped past his stomach.

Oh no.

“It feels weird,” Nagito gave it a squeeze. “Is it some kind of sponge?”

“No. No, it’s, um…” Chihiro mumbled. “It’s my pocket pussy.”

“Your what?”

“It’s a sex toy!” He admitted. “I-I must’ve left it in here after I… you know.”

Nagito laughed after a dreadfully long second. “Oh! Oh, I see. I would never have expected someone like you to have something this lewd. I guess there’s so much more to you than people think, right?”

Chihiro gave him a look.

“Oh, right. Of course.” He turned the soft pink thing over. “Does it feel good?”

Chihiro instinctively looked at the floor and shamefully nodded. Well, it would’ve been the floor, were it not for Nagito standing right in front of him. And the long cock jabbing him in the stomach. A cock Chihiro could just reach out and stroke, or drop to his knees and-

“Would you like to share it?”

Making a noise somewhere between a squeak of terror and a yelp of shock, Chihiro stumbled back and into the taps. “Share?!”

“It looks like it could stretch enough, don’t you think?” Nagito slipped two fingers inside, gently prying the ribbed passage open. “I think it could be a lot of fun. And it looks like you agree.”

He gestured downward, and Chihiro covered himself. His aching cock twitched against his cupped palms. The two of them squeezed together, rubbing and bucking a-and… Chihiro whined.

“J-just…” He turned off the water, reached out from the shower, and pulled in a small plastic stool he used to get to the cabinet. “Okay, now I- eep.”

Nagito grinned, still a good few inches taller. But now their cocks hovered at roughly the same height, their undersides pressed together in the tight space. Chihiro’s breath hitched. Nagito slid the pocket pussy down his cock, hissing and cooing, until his tip poked out of the other end. A quick change of angle and a small shuffle, and Chihiro timidly pushed his own cock against the thoroughly stretched silicone. Nagito throbbed against him, catching Chihiro’s breath in his throat. He pushed harder until finally, the abused toy gave in.

He gasped; the familiar bumps and ridges glided across his shaft, tickling and teasing the underside. Soft but tight, squeezing around him. And yet at the same time, there was Nagito’s hard warmth pressing on him. Trapping and dwarfing him as he pushed down to his hilt. Chihiro trembled at every small twitch. Every awkward adjustment ground them against one another, the wet skin slippery, fighting to keep themselves in the tight hole.

And it only got worse when they started fucking it.

Chihiro groaned, struggling to keep himself up on shaking legs. His tip ground on soft bumps and warm cock, his shaft smothered against silicone and skin. Nagito’s thrusts were harder and stronger as if using him to get off rather than the toy. Wet smacks and slaps filled the bathroom, punctuated by low moans and Chihiro’s whimpers. He’d never felt something so weird before. So amazing. Fucked and fucking and frotting and…

Nagito loomed over him, hands against the wall, trapping him between his forearms. The odd, dreamy expression melted into a primal hunger, growing with each thrust, with desperation mounting alongside it. Chihiro let him take over the rhythm. Let Nagito’s lips trail their way up his neck. He only took charge of one thing: a sudden kiss, crushing himself against Nagito as the two of them writhed against one another’s arousal. And even then he melted under Nagito’s tongue taking control.

Nagito growled, pushing him back, the knobs butting against his shoulders. The lucky student leant over him, roughly pounding the tight toy, leaving Chihiro to quiver against the thrusting cock. He didn’t even need to move, just needed to enjoy Nagito fucking away, a hot, hard, slippery wet shaft rubbing along his own. The panting and grunting filled his ears. The grip tightening around the soft silicone. Chihiro whimpered, his hands slipping on the wet tiles as he braced himself.

A quick twitch, a hard thrust, and a low growl; Nagito tensed all at once. The pulses along his cock rippled through Chihiro’s. The flood of warmth smothered his senses, thick droplet oozing over the girly boy’s hilt, leaving scalding trails as they worked down his balls. Chihiro bit his lip, riding out Nagito’s orgasm with a few little hip thrusts. But Nagito kept going; he kept pounding away even after his knees knocked together and his thighs shook. Moaning, Chihiro writhed under the taller boy, eyes closed as his own orgasm rushed upon him. As the burst of white hit his mind, as hot as the spunk soaking his shaft. He squeaked with the first burst ripping up his cock, whimpering with the rest, pleasure battering his lust-addled mind.

Nagito pulled out, letting the used silicone flop to the shower floor with a comical slap. Warm water rushed over Chihiro’s body, quickly cleaning away all evidence. All except the wonderfully dirty feeling that’d surrounded his deflating shaft. He opened his eyes to a flushed and flustered Nagito looking down at him, an erotically charged smile spread across sickly features.

“Well, maybe I do have a real talent after all. Making you cum.” Nagito chuckled.

“Sh-shush!” Chihiro hid his face in his hands, staying like that even as Nagito turned the shower off and stepped out. The lucky student hummed to himself as he dried off, unbearably casual.

“It’s getting a little late,” He said, “We can always talk to Kyoko in the morning, right? Best not to bother her right now.”

Chihiro nodded, still dripping wet against the cold tiles. Clothes rustled for a few seconds before the bathroom door creaked open.

“I’ll see you then, Fujisaki!”


	2. Just an Average Bath

Chihiro fidgeted with his skirt as Nagito knocked on the plain door and got a muffled ‘Come in!’ from the other side.

Tsumugi Shirogane’s ‘club room’ was little more than an old, abandoned classroom she’d borrowed. ‘Borrow’ being the polite term for shoving it full of mannequins and sewing equipment. Crowds of creepy wire and white cloth body pressed themselves into corners, against walls, atop shelves… they poked their stubby wooden necks or smooth, blank faces from every nook and cranny. Fantastic outfits hung from them in various states of completion and repair. Under the windows, a couple of desks and sewing machines fought for what little space remained, surrounded by a sea of scrap fabric and sequins.

“Ah, Shirogane-san,” Nagito said, stepping over a roll of velvet, “We were wondering if you’d seen-”

He stopped and cocked his fluffy white head. Chihiro squeezed his way past and poked his head around, only for his cheeks to brighten further.

The queen of cosplay stood in a tiny nook, pins held between her teeth, with her hands cupped under a latex-clad bust—Kyoko’s latex-clad bust, to be precise. A shiny black leotard and sheer tights clung to the slender detective’s body, leaving very little to the imagination. Her pale purple hair hung down to her hips, parting just enough to let a white-cotton bunny-tail peek out.

“Oh! Kirigiri, exactly who I was looking for!” Nagito cried, his face breaking out into his creepy grin.

Kyoko flushed pink, instinctively moving her hand to cover the side of her face.

“Mm-mmph-” Tsumugi took the pins out her mouth and tucked them into a fabric ball at her belt. “Sorry about that. Do you need something, Nagito? Did the stitching on your hoodie come undone again?”

“Oh, no, no… nothing like that.” He waved it off. “We just need a little help from the Ultimate Detective, is all. We’ve been looking for her all day.”

“How did you find me?” Kyoko asked bluntly. “This was supposed to be… private.”

“I promise I didn’t tell a soul!” Tsumugi assured her. “Betraying a client’s confidentiality is just plain wrong!”

“U-um,” Chihiro tapped his fingertips together and stared down at the floor. Or the costumes. Just not that one. “We asked Hagakure, and he said he’d tell us through our fortunes, so…”

Kyoko sighed. “I see. It only makes sense that his talent would work when I least want it to.”

“I suppose my luck must’ve helped,” Nagito laughed, “But I never thought of you as the type to wear costumes.”

“Oh, she’s just here to help model some of them for me,” Tsumugi beamed, her long blue hair seeming to swell with her enthusiasm. “They all look a little bit different on the mannequins. I’d try them on myself, but making those adjustments is just plain fiddly.”

The image of Tsumugi squeezing herself into the same bunny-suit flashed through Chihiro’s mind. And ‘squeezed’ was the right word; he knew exactly what kind of curves she was hiding under her flowing skirt and button-up shirt. Voluptuous curves that would strain and heave against the shiny black latex, the tights clinging to thick thighs that shook and... Chihiro’s lips tightened as he held back a panicked whine, not unlike a whistling kettle. Tsumugi gave him a curious look, and he hurriedly stared down at the floor. Too late; her squeals and moans filled his burning ears again.

“That’s strange…” Nagito cupped his chin in thought. “I could’ve sworn you said she was a client.”

Tsumugi flushed pink. “I-I…!”

“No, that’s wrong,” Kyoko said a little too quickly. She crossed her arms under her chest and adjusted her stance, clearly unsteady in four-inch heels. “Whatever you need, can it wait until I’ve changed?”

“It won’t take long, I promise.”

The four of them stood in awkward, pained silence for several seconds.

“Oh!” Tsumugi exclaimed, “You mean in private? Well, now I just feel plain silly.”

She hurried out, squeezing her way past Chihiro. He mumbled an apology as he curled in on himself, trying desperately not to think of anything. At all. Especially not how soft Tsumugi felt as she brushed past him. Or how the difference in height put his head perfectly level with her-

“This had better be important,” Kyoko said as the door thudded shut.

Nagito launched into his long, rambling explanation of what they’d found the night before. Omitting of course, that they’d watched Tsumugi pound herself senseless while thinking about an imaginary brother. And their own perverted escapades, much to Chihiro’s relief. Not that he ever expected Nagito to talk about it! Though, it was hard to tell what Nagito thought was appropriate, given his various eccentricities.

Keeping quiet, Chihiro let his partner do all the talking. He didn’t really know why he needed to be there; he’d much rather be working on his projects, or hiding in his room, or monitoring the feeds to make sure nothing else was being recorded. N-Not because he hoped there was something to be watched- recorded! He didn’t want to stumble across anyone else doing naughty, kinky things… His knees knocked together. Chihiro clasped his hands in front of his skirt, trying to hide the growing evidence of where his thoughts wandered.

Thoughts absolutely not helped by Kyoko. While she listened to Nagito’s overly long explanation, her whole demeanour shifted: her shoulders straightened, her eyes front and centre. Her stance firm and confident, a stark contrast to the flustered blush they’d walked in on. And that confidence suited her. One hand played with her single braid, curling it around gloved fingers, while her hips cocked idly.

Chihiro knew he shouldn’t stare. Knew he shouldn’t notice that the strapless design left no room for a bra. That the only zipper ran right down her front, starting between the latex cups and running past the crotch. Or that Tsumugi was apparently an expert in support and padding, pushing Kyoko’s cute handfuls into a proud bust. 

He forced himself out of his trance to find her sharp purple gaze side-eying him. Chihiro gulped as his cheeks brightened. He looked away and back again, taking a timid step back and trying to write his apology on his face. Kyoko watched him with a painfully neutral expression before a smirk tugged at her lips. No anger, no indignation; just a little cheeky smile.

Nagito just kept rambling, seemingly oblivious to the whole thing.

“Unfortunately, someone as hopeless as me wouldn’t even know where to start,” He said, “But for someone like the Ultimate Detective…”

“I see.” Kyoko tapped her cheek. “We can’t let anyone else know, and there’s no way to tell who might be involved. Very well, I’ll look into it, once Tsumugi is… finished.”

She folded her arms tighter, the latex creaking as her confidence faltered.

“Ah, amazing! Thank you so much, Kirigiri-san!” Nagito’s face lit up in that oddly disturbing way of his. “With you on the case, I imagine all this will be over in a matter of days!”

“Let’s not get our hopes up too early.”

Nagito’s expression flickered before he settled back into his shy smile. “Of course. If there’s anything I can offer you, please, feel free to ask. I’ll even be bait if you need it.”

He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Chihiro to hurry after him. Kyoko’s stare bored into Chihiro’s back, and he tugged his pleated skirt further down. Try as he might, he couldn’t ignore the straining against his bloomers. Tsumugi squeezed herself past them both to dart back into the clubroom and, safely alone in the hallway, Chihiro let out a heavy sigh. Free at last.

“Enjoy yourself, Fujisaki?” Nagito purred as he wrapped his arms around Chihiro’s waist.

The tiny programmer’s breath caught. He trembled as Nagito’s slender fingers worked their way under the waistband of his skirt, brushing over the sensitive bulge.

“It seems I was right. Then again, it was obvious where you were staring.” Nagito slowly stroked him through the thin fabric. “Whoever Kirigiri is wearing that outfit foe is going to be very lucky. Or maybe you were more interested in Shirogane-san? After all, you did say you wanted to ‘be the one pounding her,’ right?”

Chihiro nodded frantically, his hips pressing into Nagito’s palm. Begging for just a little more. God, they were just standing in a corridor, right in plain sight. Tsumugi or Kyoko could walk out anytime and see him getting jerked off! While he imagined either of them. Both of them. Slender and shapely bodies pressing against his, smothering him in their sweaty warmth. Teasing him in form-fitted bunny suits. Or maybe just enjoying another sharing session with Nagito, confessing more of his filthy fantasies with every soft stroke.

Nagito pulled away, and Chihiro whined, bucking in the air. No!

“Sorry, Fujisaki, I’d love to help you, but I have a few plans today,” Nagito said as casually as if he had just turned down a study session. “You’ll just have to manage on your own. I know you won’t have any trouble finding something to inspire you.”

He gave a cheery wave as he walked away, leaving Chihiro to stand alone in horny confusion.

Burying his head in his hands and trying not to scream, Chihiro took a few deep breaths. And a few more. Nope, not working. He shoved as many dirty images out of his head as he could manage and turned on his heel, hurrying back toward the dorms. He had… options. Ways to deal with this. He could just take a cold shower! Ah, but the pocket pussy was still in there, tempting him with reminders of… Maybe only one look, to make sure no one was being recorded?

Chihiro thudded into something and tumbled onto his arse.

“Ow…” The other party groaned, rubbing her head. “S-sorry. I should’ve been paying attention.”

“It’s okay!” He reassured her, shakily picking himself up. “It was my fault. I-I’m sorry. I should’ve…”

“No, really, it was all me.” The girl flashed him a bright smile. An oddly familiar smile. Even though he didn’t recognise her, something about this new girl rang a bell in Chihiro’s head. She wasn’t particularly tall, and aside from the faint green tint in her dark-brown French bob, nothing really stood out about her. Even her outfit – a classic sailor uniform you’d find in basically any highschool – was only unusual because Hope’s Peak didn’t have a super strict uniform code.

Come to think of it, the only notable thing was that he’d never seen her before.

“Um,” He tapped his fingers together. “I’m sorry, but are you a new student? It’s just, I’ve never, well… sorry, that was a stupid question!”

“No, no, it’s fine!” The girl scratched at her cheek. “Although I don’t actually go here. I’m Komaru Naegi. You might know my big brother?”

“Oh! I-I’m in the same class as him, actually.” Chihiro perked up. That explained the smile; it was the same warm one Makoto had.

“Woah, really? Small world, huh?”

“Well… there are only three classes, at the moment.”

“Huh,” Komaru looked around the dull brown and cream corridor. “This is a huge school for just three classes. I was actually trying to find the baths, since, I’m supposed to be meeting someone there, but I kept getting lost! Do you, um, mind showing me the way?”

Realistically, Chihiro wanted nothing more than to retreat to his shower and jerk off. A lot. But the old baths weren’t far from the dorms, and Komaru’s warm smile made him feel just a little bit more at ease. By the time they arrived, they were both giggling and talking like old friends, all the nervous, horny energy nothing more than a nag at the back of Chihiro’s mind.

Komaru poked her head through the screen doors. “It looks like she isn’t here yet. More hot water for me, then!”

“I hope you’re not left waiting too long,” Chihiro said, stepping back and waving.

“Oh, are you going? Why don’t you come in, enjoy a soak with me?”

“Wha-!” Chihiro squeaked. “I-in the baths?!”

“Yeah!” Komaru grabbed his hand with a big, enthusiastic smile. “Come on, it’ll be fun! Just us girls, you know?”

Oh. Oh no. She didn’t know!

Despite his desperate squealing, Komaru yanked him inside. Chihiro stumbled onto a bench, face burning while Komaru picked out a locker. Her nonchalant humming didn’t help, either. What did he do? He couldn’t just strip down in front of her, then she’d know he was… well, him. Could he excuse himself? Was that rude? And he had no idea if Komaru’s friend was actually going to show, so leaving her alone would be bad, especially in a place she didn’t know.

A blue-and-white striped bra landed on the bench beside him.

“Hey, are you okay?” Komaru asked, her voice dangerously close.

“Y-yeah, I just…” Chihiro turned around and found himself staring down her ample cleavage. His voice died utterly. Wrapped in nothing but a fluffy white towel, Komaru straightened up with a bemused look. And, even with the towel’s fluffiness, her hourglass figure was readily apparent. Nevermind her massive thighs.

“… Oh! Oh, I get it.” She smacked her palm with her fist. “You don’t like changing with others, right?”

Chihiro glanced at the firmly shut door, briefly considering escape, and nodded.

“Jeez, I’m so sorry. I should’ve asked!” Komaru’s smile was almost warm enough to melt his nerves. Almost. “I’ll head on inside, and you can join me after, okay?”

“Um, actually, I-” He stopped as she reached under the towel and slid her panties off.

“See you there, Chihiro!” She waved, padding into the baths none the wiser.

His heart pounded in his ears. Komaru was naked. She’d gotten naked right in front of him and hadn’t been phased. She was going to bathe right in front of him! All the pent up teasing and dirty thoughts rushed back at him, tinged with Komaru’s face and curves and- No, no, bad Chihiro! He couldn’t walk in and use the bath to spy on her! T-to see her like that.

Then again, what had he done with Tsumugi last night?

Taking a deep breath, and silently hating himself, Chihiro set to work on his clothes.

***

“Ah…” Komaru sighed as she sank into the steamy pool. “That’s so good!”

Chihiro slunk further into the water, thankful the towels were so big on him. He couldn’t say the same for Komaru, though: though she’d decided to wear it in the water as well, that just made the fabric cling tight to her body. Water from the showers still dripped down her neck and collar, enticing his eyes down to her cleavage. She scooped a handful of water up and poured it over herself, and he squirmed as he tried to keep his body under control.

“Ugh, I don’t know why you insisted on meeting here. This whole thing had better not be some kind of trick just to get me to shower!”

Chihiro gulped, his blood turning to ice. He’d forgotten all about Komaru’s friend, and, worse still, he knew that snarky cynicism anywhere. He slowly craned his neck, peering through the steam as a hunched, skinny girl padded her way across the slippery floor. Even without the big, round glasses, he recognised the hollow eyes and furtive glances.

“Toko!” Komaru called out, waving as she stood up. “Oh, um, I hope you don’t mind, but I invited a new friend to join us.”

“Seriously?” Toko sighed, groping her way along the wall. The long, loose tresses of purple hair did more to cover her body than the white towel. Although Chihiro noted with a shocked flush, she’d apparently been hiding an awful lot of leg under her skirt. 

“Ugh, I can’t see a damn thing,” Toko grumbled. “Who did you invite, anyway? B-Because it had better not be one of the bimbos! The last thing I need is Junko sh-showing off those enormous, perky-!”

She froze, her eyes widening as she finally spotted Chihiro sliding further and further into the water. He gulped and raised his hand in a timid wave. Toko jumped back, covering herself as best she could and shouting “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“Woah, hold on!” Komaru exclaimed, “I told you, I invited-!”

“You invited him?”

Komaru went pale. “… H-him?”

Chihiro stood up sharply, holding the small towel as far down his thighs as he could. Not that it helped: the soaking wet fabric clung to his body, leaving a very noticeable bump at his crotch. His heart thudded in his ears. His face burnt.

“… Oh my god.” Komaru clasped her hands over her mouth. “Oh my god. I am so, so sorry, I didn’t even-!”

“S-see! Look at him, getting all... h-hot and bothered!” Toko bit on her thumb, her gaze very firmly on the bulge. “I’ll bet he’s been staring at your fat tits this whole time!”

“They are not fat!” Komaru pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry!” Chihiro shouted, hiding behind his fists. “I-I wasn’t trying to sneak in! Komaru just grabbed me, and I didn’t have time to tell her! I-I wasn’t looking, I promise!”

His towel slipped away with a splash.

Komaru’s eyes widened. Toko’s jaw dropped. Chihiro wanted to die. He hurriedly tried to cover his cock, his tiny hands failing to contain everything. Try as he might, he just kept nudging and moving it, the girls’ eyes definitely following the tip as it swayed in the air. Dropping back into the water, right down to his chin, Chihiro closed his eyes and wished for something to save him.

“S-sorry!” He squeaked, “Sorry, sorry, sorry!”

“… Can I see it?”

He poked his head up, pretty sure he hadn’t heard Komaru right.

“I-I’ve never actually, um… seen one before.” Komaru admitted.

“Yeah, right,” Toko snickered, “A-as if you never tried to sneak a peek on your-”

“Don’t. Say it.” She put her hands on her hips and huffed. “You don’t have to if you don’t want. I guess I’m just a little curious, i-is all.”

“W-wait, you’re not serious, right? This is a public bath, you can’t expect him to just get on the side and show off his...!”

Chihiro slipped out of the water, sitting on the side of the pool, and timidly spread his legs to give the girls a better view of his rock-hard cock. He looked away, his cheeks and ears on fire, feeling their stares glide down his body. Komaru splashed towards him, settling between his thin thighs with more an innocent curiosity than anything else.

“Wow. Wow, it’s, um…” She tentatively poked it. “It’s really springy. Oh! Oh my god, it just twitched!”

“Pretty s-sure that means it likes you,” Toko grumbled as she sidled up to Chihiro. She kept her hand on her towel, holding it up over her chest as she pointedly refused to look at him. She really did have long legs; pale and smooth despite her characteristic lack of self-care. Tally marks carved into her inner thigh set Chihiro on edge. Toko wasn’t the one he had to worry about…

“S-so,” Komaru asked, “Is this from, well… me?”

Chihiro hesitantly nodded and mumbled an apology.

“Oh, I, um… thank you, I think?” She blushed.

Toko rolled her eyes. “Come on, you’ve had your look, n-now let’s get this idiot out of here before he asks for anything dirty!”

“Hey! He’s not a pervert! It’s my fault he’s even in this mess!” Komaru said, “Though, I guess it’s also kind of your fault too for not warning me about him.”

“M-my fault?! It’s not my fault you wanted to strip down in front of the first person you met in this place!” Toko pointed dramatically. “Or m-maybe that was your whole plan, huh? S-sneak in here and steal away whoever you found! I bet you’re one of those exhibitionist types who’ll drop her towel for the first guy who asks!”

“It’s a public bath! You see people naked all the time!”

The girls looked at Chihiro as he tapped his fingers together, trying not to look either of them in the eye. He swallowed; in for a penny, in for a pound, right? He took a deep breath, tried to come up with an elegant way of putting it, and then just nodded too quickly. “Sorry. I just, um… i-is it okay if I’m not the only one naked?”

“Oh.” Komaru scratched at her arm. “Well, I did just say…”

“You’re not seriously going to do this, are you?” Toko asked flatly.

Komaru pouted and, with a deliberate flourish, pulled her towel away. Again, Toko’s jaw dropped, and she spluttered incoherently.

“Seriously?!” She shouted, tugging at her hair. “What is wrong with your family?”

Chihiro’s cock twitched as Komaru put her hands on her wide hips, her mouth curled into an embarrassed frown. Without the towel, her full breasts hung free and heavy. Her narrow waist exaggerated hourglass curves. Those gorgeous hips flowed into a pair of enormous thighs that sparkled with water droplets. He glanced back up to her flushed face and briefly locked eyes before they both glanced away.

“See? I-it’s not so weird, right?” Komaru said, clearly trembling a little. “Eep! It twitched again!”

“No shit, it twitched, with those stripper tits out!” Toko snorted. Though, Chihiro noted Toko wasn’t precisely looking away either. “What, a-are you gonna turn around and show off that gigantic ass of yours too?”

“It is not gigantic!” Komaru pursed her lips and turned around, peering over her shoulder. “Right?”

It was, in fact, gigantic. As full as her hips and as plush as her thighs, Komaru’s arse jiggled faintly with every small step or every sway of her hips. Water running down her back slipped between and over her massive cheeks. Chihiro’s mouth hung open, his fingers twitching, desperate to sink into that soft flesh.

“Holy shit…” Toko breathed.

“What? I-is it really that big?” Komaru bounced her arse on her palms, frowning as everything shook hypnotically. “Oh, no… It is, isn’t it?”

“At least you have an ass,” Toko grumbled, “Besides, it looks like our resident pervert likes it.”

“I-I wasn’t staring!” Chihiro squeaked.

“Don’t lie! We can see your… th-thing! If you’re going to be a deviant, at least own it.” She flashed him a crooked smile. “I bet you’ll just jerk off to it later. Why don’t you skip the middle part and start cranking it out right in front of her, huh? Y-you’re already shamelessly showing off!”

He would’ve been lying if he’d said he wasn’t going to think about it later. Chihiro whined softly as his cock ached, a bead of pre-cum oozing down his shaft. Even Toko’s taunting dried up as she stared, her thighs squeezing tighter. Chihiro turned to the red-faced Komaru, shifting his hips awkwardly, his heart leaping as her breath hitched. “I-is that okay?”

“What? Oh, um, you mean you really want to…. To me?” Komaru gulped. “I mean, I guess I’m kind of why you’re like this in the first place, right? I-it’s only fair.”

She squared her shoulders and exhaled slowly. “Okay. Yeah, if you want, you can go ahead and, um, do whatever you need to. I guess you can use my ass to… get off? Should I, like, lie down, or something?”

“H-here…” Toko pulled her towel off and tossed it onto the floor beside Chihiro, hurriedly covering her small, pert breasts with a thin arm. “Just keep your eyes on the pervert, pervert. I’m not on the menu, got it?”

Komaru climbed out of the pool with a shy smile, settling herself face-down on the towel. Even from behind, Chihiro could see her the sides of her tits squished under her torso. But the main event was still her behind; practically gleaming in the soft light as he straddled her thighs, the smooth skin brushing against his own. Chihiro ran his hands up her cheeks, his fingertips sinking into marshmallow flesh, gently prying them apart. Komaru wriggled under him, keeping her head buried in her folded arms. With a deep breath, Chihiro gently ground himself against her.

Oh, fuck.

Komaru purred softly, pushing her hips back. Groping and kneading generous handfuls of her, Chihiro moaned with every thrust. His cock practically vanished between her buttocks, only his tip peeking out as his hips moved. Warm and soft, she smothered his aching member. His breath caught with a shudder, the pressure building gradually at his base. The sight alone of her laid out like that, back arching slightly as her body jiggled, could have filled his dreams. But the feeling…

“H-having fun?” She asked, pushing her hips further back. “Jeez, you’re so hard… and hot! It’s like a mini sauna back there.”

A sudden jolt made him gasp. All the teasing from before must’ve left him with a hair-trigger, as pleasure rushed upon him, his rhythm faltering. He whined, thrusting harder, eliciting a small squeak from Komaru as she hid her face again. Closer, and closer, and…

Something warm and bony pressed into his back. Chihiro squeaked, a slender hand wrapping around his shaft. “What’re you doing?”

“Sh-shut up,” Toko mumbled, “Just be grateful I’m doing this.”

From the ragged edge to her breath, it seemed like Toko was enjoying it more than him. Chihiro groaned, letting his head fall back on Toko’s shoulder as her pace quickened. Her free hand slid up Komaru’s thigh as she squished herself further into Chihiro, her hard nipples digging into his back. She bit her lip and worked him faster, running her thumb over his tip, milking every inch of his desperate cock.

His knees knocked together, and his hip jerked into her hand. The pleasure boiled over, forcing out a strangled cry as Chihiro came. His cock pulsed as he weakly thrust into Toko’s firm grip. He barely heard her shocked gasp as his mind blanked out. Spurt after spurt of cum splattered over Komaru’s arse and back, droplets reaching almost to her shoulders. Chihiro trembled, the last few pathetic ropes oozing over Toko’s fingers, dripping down onto his own thighs. With one last grunt, he collapsed back against her, rapid heartbeat thudding in his ears.

“Y-you actually did it!” Toko stammered. “You really just came all over her! And I helped! Ugh, and now my hand’s covered in… i-in it!”

“Oh. Oh, wow. That actually feels… kinda nice?” Komaru wriggled her hips, biting her lip as she looked over her shoulder. “It’s hot. A-and sticky, and… it oozes so much.”

“Of course, she’s a cumslut,” Toko sighed, “And I just had to be the one to awaken that in her.”

“Sorry,” Chihiro mumbled.

“What’re you sorry for? You’re the one who got off. I bet if you were still hard, you’d be trying to…” She petered off as she squeezed his shaft. “Y-you’re still hard?!”

“Wait, really?” Komaru rolled over, her eyes widening. “I thought guys were, you know, once and done?”

“Read better erotica, dammit!”

Chihiro squirmed against Toko’s grip, her hand slowly pumping along his shaft again even as she snapped at Komaru. His ragged breath turned to a groan, his hips jerking against her fingers. God, even after cumming, he still ached. Twitched. Needed more.

“Well, if, um, you’ve got another in you…” Komaru said, spreading her legs apart to reveal glistening folds. She bit her lip and flashed him a plaintive look.

Chihiro glanced at Toko, who threw up her hands. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he crawled between Komaru’s legs, sliding his hands over her thighs and down to her hips. She trembled at his touch. Chihiro hesitated, his cock bumping against her pussy, but Komaru’s legs locked around his waist, urging him forwards. With his hands around her waist, he pushed his cock inside.

Komaru gasped. That gasp became a moan as Chihiro sunk deeper, her back arching further with every inch. She bit her knuckle and quivered with the first thrust. Chihiro shuddered too, enveloped by her tight warmth. By the slick folds that tempted him deeper. He moved slowly, at first, but soon his pace quickened when he couldn’t hold himself back. Komaru panted, pushing back against him, her ample chest jiggling with each slap of their hips. Chihiro sped up again, and her thighs tightened around him, begging him to go deeper. Harder. Trying to set an incredible pace.

“Oh my god!” She squealed, “Oh my god, he’s so big! He’s going to break me apar- mmph!”

Toko sat firmly down on Komaru’s face, her knees clamping around the younger woman’s head. “Ugh, enough with the hentai crap! At least do something useful with that mouth of yours!”

She gasped as Komaru did precisely that. She tumbled forward, eyes closed as she shook mere inches from Chihiro. On hand found its way to Komaru’s chest, kneading it as she rolled a brown nipple between thumb and forefinger, while her other hand did the same to her own petite chest. Toko’s slim hips wriggled atop her friend’s face, muffled moans leaking between her thighs and answered by her own gasps and groans.

“Wh-what’re you looking at?” Toko growled at Chihiro.

“Nothing I-I just didn’t think you liked, well… girls.” He squeaked as she grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer.

“Shut. Up.” She snarled, before kissing him deeply. 

He hesitated, shrinking back as an impossibly long tongue shoved its way into his mouth. But slowly Chihiro melted into it, kissing her back as she ground her hips down. As Komaru’s legs tightened around him. Her cunt clenched and squeezed and milked him as he thrust, her thick thighs pulling him deeper. Toko’s vicious streak disappeared, her body trembling between the two tongues, her hands grabbing Chihiro for support. The three of them moved in awkward rhythm, punctuated by moans and grunts and tiny squeals of delight as they pushed each other closer to the edge.

Toko worked Komaru’s clit with her fingers, panting as she broke the kiss. Chihiro whined as his thighs burnt, threatening to give out as he pushed through the growing exhaustion. But god, did Komaru feel so good! Her back arched and her fingers dug into Toko’s bony body. Her hips wriggled, her body shook, her muffled noises grew louder, more frantic. Toko wasn’t doing much better, her eyelids flickering as she struggled to stay upright.

Chihiro broke first; with a harsh gasp, he thrust as deep as he could into Komaru’s greedy cunt. Pulses ripped through him, wiping his mind out with raw pleasure. Pumping Komaru’s tight, wet pussy full of thick cum. Whether by choice or by instinct, Komaru tightened around him. Pulled his hips against her, her legs locked as he flooded her with fertile spunk. As her body begged to be filled to the brim.

She squealed between Toko’s thighs, clenching around Chihiro’s cock. And in turn, Toko’s barely withheld gasps became a strangled cry, her body slumping forward as she quivered atop Komaru. Her eyes rolled back, her face contorted with pleasure. That impossible tongue hung out of her mouth as she panted, looking the very picture of perversion.

Slowly, all three of them settled. Komaru’s legs slipped away from Chihiro, and he pulled out of her, watching the last dribbles of cum leak onto the wooden floor. His thoughts struggled through the fog in his head as he sat back, trying to shake them free.

Toko half-collapsed to the floor beside Komaru, her hair clinging to her sweaty frame. “H-holy shit, Dekumaru, where did you learn that?”

“I-I… didn’t…” She panted, still shaking violently with aftershocks. “Guess I’m just a… a natural huh?”

“You’re going to make some guy very happy eating pussy, I’m sure.” She mumbled. Shaking her head, Toko pushed herself to her feet, nearly falling back down again as her long legs gave way.

“Are you okay?” Chihiro asked, sitting up to help her.

“I’m fine!” She snapped. “I… I’ll be fine. J-just give me a sec, alright? D-don’t go anywhere.”

“Huh? Why not?”

She kicked him onto his back. Before Chihiro had time to question it, she’d already dropped onto him and straddled his hips. She somehow glared despite not looking right at him, embarrassment written over her cheeks. Her hands slid up his stomach, and he ground her slick cunt against his sensitive cock. 

Chihiro hissed as twinges of pain shot through him. “What’re you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I… I need training for Master, is all. And it helps you’re already kind of my type…” Toko raised her hips and propped up his cock, her usual nervousness coming right back. Taking a deep breath, she worked her folds over the tip, slowly letting it push her apart.

Until Komaru grabbed her waist and pulled her down.

Toko squeaked, frozen like she’d been hit by an electric shock. Wide eyes and an open mouth slackened. She cupped her face in her hands, a glazed expression crossing her face. A faint ragged moan left her, and her eyes filled with untamed hunger, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. Toko slid up, almost letting Chihiro’s cock pop out of her, before slamming back down with all her might. And again, and again, building up speed until she hit a vicious rhythm.

“Hah!” Toko mewled, rolling her hips with each bounce. “M-Master feels so good!”

As much as his heart skipped when he heard it, Chihiro knew she wasn’t talking about him. Her small tits bounced with each impact, her pale skin flushed pink as her lust-filled trance took over. He didn’t even need to thrust; just let Toko fuck him like an animal in heat, her cunt squeezing around him as she writhed atop him. Despite the sensitivity, the faint pain, the fact he’d only just cum in Komaru, she still dragged Chihiro back to the brink of orgasm in record time. He bit his lip and tried to hold back, the pressure screaming at the back of his mind, but it was too late!

“I-I’m gonna-!” He warned.

“Please!” Toko squealed, “Please, cum inside me, Master! M-Make me one of your broodmares!”

One last slam of her hips and Chihiro broke. He cried out, his hips bucking into her greedy cunt as she screamed in ecstasy. Another set of pulses, another rush of pleasure, and another load of cum pumped into a waiting pussy. Toko ground down on him, her eyes rolled back and glazed over as her trembling body milked him for every drop. Her fingers dug into his thighs. She almost went cross-eyed as she shuddered in the aftershocks. By the time Toko had emptied him and left his head empty of thoughts, she was already stroking the skin above her cunt, staring down like she’d just gotten the best gift in the world.

And promptly fell over into a sweaty heap beside him.

The three of them lay back, leaking cum and dripping sweat, slowly catching their breath; basking in the post-orgasmic haze and the endless twitching of their exhausted limbs. Eventually, someone managed to have a coherent thought.

“We should probably clean ourselves off. B-before going back in the bath,” Komaru panted.

In the end, they didn’t; they just laid around until the feeling came back in their legs.


	3. Detective Work

Trying to work on the core of an Artificial Intelligence was difficult enough, let alone doing so while knowing a voyeur could be watching your every move. Chihiro sighed, closed his laptop, and laid back on his bed. The temptation to check the cameras grew every second. Not even for the sake of catching anyone… well, doing anything. Just to see where they all were, or looking for the smallest clues for who they might belong to. A bit of a futile effort, but otherwise he just felt useless.

A knock on the door startled him.

Scurrying over, he pulled it ajar and peered through the gap. “Kyoko?”

“Were you expecting someone else?” She smirked, pushing herself into his room without invitation. She gave a cursory, almost instinctual glance over his room, wandering to his desk and dragging her fingers along it. “Are you alone?”

“Um, yes?” Chihiro blushed a little. Had she figured something out just from being in there?

“Good. I wanted to talk to you about my investigation.” She propped herself against the desk. “You’ll be happy to know the culprit has been found.”

“H-Huh? Already?” He blinked in shock.

“You sound surprised.” Kyoko hid a smile behind her gloved hand. “It wasn’t difficult. They did very little to cover their tracks. The fact you could stumble upon their server is proof enough of that. As it turns out, one of the teachers had installed them over the summer, likely to spy on the female students. The headmaster has assured me the police have been contacted. They’ll be arrested shortly.”

“That’s amazing! So, there’s nothing to worry about? The cameras are going to be removed?”

She frowned. “It’s not that simple, I’m afraid.”

“What do you mean?” Chihiro sat on the bed, dreading whatever came next.

“While the voyeur has been arrested, if it got out they were a member of the faculty, it could cause a scandal.” Kyoko tapped her finger irritably on the desk. “With Hope’s Peak’s reputation as it is, the Board has decided to keep everything quiet. No one is to know that any of this ever happened. That includes any effort to remove the cameras.”

“S-so, they’re just going to stay there?”

“They’ll be offline, at least, for now. What worries me is how long they’ll stay that way. You stumbled across them by accident, so it’s only a matter of time before someone finds them again. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.”

“Me? What can I do?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kyoko levelled a stern look at him. “I need you to reactivate the cameras.”

“W-wait!” He cried, “I-I thought we wanted to stop people using them!”

“If those cameras are going to stay in place, then I need to be sure they’re not going to be used by someone I don’t trust. You and Nagito are the only ones who know about the server, and while I don’t think he’ll do anything stupid, I’d feel safer knowing you’re in control.”

Chihiro’s heart dropped in his chest. She couldn’t be serious! He’d already been considering all sorts of… no, no! Don’t let it show! He shook his head and fiddled with his hands, his laptop looming in the corner of his eye. “C-can’t you just tell someone else?”

“I’m not asking you to keep an eye on it forever. Just to keep it safe. No one knows more about cybersecurity than you do, Chihiro. Secure the server, and we can guarantee it’ll never be abused again.”

He swallowed. She was right; if the cameras had to stay up because the higher-ups didn’t want to cause a fuss, then they needed to be secured. At least, locked down with something other than ‘password.’ Chihiro reluctantly nodded, his unease building even as Kyoko smiled. Snatching his laptop from the bed, he set himself up at his desk and followed the same path he had before. Kyoko loomed behind him, one hand on the desk and the other on the back of his chair. Like a protective guardian, or a haunting spirit.

“O-okay.” He took a deep breath. “The feeds are up and running. I’ll just… change the password, first. Put in a few separate prompts, make sure it’s all encrypted… There. That should do, for now.”

Kyoko leant closer. “How secure is it?”

“Well, um, you could break through, with enough time.” He scrolled idly through the various feeds, not paying attention to anything but the way her face grew steadily closer to his. God, even when determined, she was scarily pretty. And smelt of lilacs and lavender… “I-I can make some alerts, o-or something. Maybe change the directory o-or hide it with a different name. I’ll think of something, I promise!”

He accidentally pressed on the trackpad. Immediately, his screen filled with one of the many bedroom feeds, a sharp squeal erupting from the speakers.

“H-Hajime!”

Chihiro fell back in his chair, hands clasped over his mouth. The tall, muscular figure of Hajime Hinata lay across a bed with pink sheets as the room’s owner wildly rode him. Long, purple hair cut irregularly fluttered as she bounced, every inch of her soft body jiggling with each impact. She threw her head back and screamed. Rolled her hips and squeezed her thick thighs. Her ample tits swayed as she writhed, her hands clawing at Hajime’s toned stomach. The mismatched bandages gave it away: Mikan Tsumiki, Ultimate Nurse and resident source of fanservice.

“O-Oh my god!” He squeaked, frantically trying to find a pause, or mute, or… something! “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hit that! I-I wasn’t trying to show it to you!”

“I don’t mind.”

He turned in his chair, stammering out a string of apologies before his jaw dropped and his heart stopped. Kyoko stood, her hand on the chair, wearing nothing but her leather gloves and orange tie. Her tall, slender body on full display, with all her usual confidence still intact. Doll-like smooth skin and a faint curve at her waist and hips flowed into long, lithe legs.

“H-how did you get undressed that fast?” Chihiro managed after untangling his thoughts.

“Practice,” She said simply, “I’m surprised; I would’ve thought you’d like to see me this way. Especially after how you ogled me in that bunny suit.”

He looked down at his lap as his face burnt like a funeral pyre. “S-sorry.”

Kyoko’s chuckle just made his ears burn brighter. She pushed his chin upward until her eyes locked with his and he was forced to stare at that smug smirk. “I didn’t mind. On the contrary, I love watching you get flustered. That’s why I want you to look after the cameras: so you can see as much as you want, whenever you want. I might even put on a few shows for you if you’d like.”

“Shows?” Chihiro squeaked as she stroked his cheek.

“You know exactly what I mean. Some of us like to be watched. Especially if we know that it’s getting someone like you nice and hard.” Kyoko’s hand brushed over his skirt, feeling the growing bulge beneath. “I just have one condition.”

“Th-that being?”

She leant closer, her mouth mere millimetres from his ear, and whispered. “Fuck me senseless.”

Chihiro froze, his heart pounding in his ears. He did not hear that right, he couldn’t have! And yet Kyoko was there, naked and waiting, slipping herself atop the desk and spreading her legs. Sliding her hand down and gently prying her folds apart with a gloved hand. She crooked a finger in a come-hither gesture, and Chihiro fell to his knees as if spellbound. Running her hands through his fluffy brown hair, Kyoko took hold of his head and shoved his face into her cunt.

Her legs wrapped around his head as he got to work, lavishing her pussy with his tongue. He had no idea what he was doing, but apparently, his clumsy lapping and licking were enough to tease a moan out of her. Enough to make her grip on his head tighten. Spurred on, Chihiro dove deeper, swirling inside as Koyoko’s arousal dripped down his chin. Her thighs squeezed around him. Her breath caught. He brought his tongue to her clit, and her whole body shook, the smug confidence on her face faltering. A low whine escaped as Kyoko’s breath turned ragged.

She pushed him away, leaving him to whine and try to force himself back into her soaked slit. The stoic side of Kyoko had melted completely, leaving her sharp eyes full of animalistic hunger. Lust.

“Fuck. Me.” She growled.

Shoving Chihiro away, she draped herself over his desk, presenting her surprisingly large arse to him. Big, round, the very definition of a ‘bubble-butt’, swaying enticingly from side to side as she licked her pale lips. He didn’t need another invitation. Chihiro fumbled with his skirt and bloomers – all the more with his hard cock getting in the way! – finally managing to kick them off his ankles. Hands around her waist, propping himself up on his tiptoes, Chihiro pressed his tip against her folds.

“W-wait, I should-!” He said, remembering the mess from last time.

Kyoko shoved her arse back, eyelids flickering as she sunk onto his shaft. They groaned in unison as her cunt sucked him deeper, the warmth soaking through his sensitive skin. A few experimental thrusts turned into a fast rhythm. Chihiro gasped and squeaked, leaning over Kyoko as he slammed into her as best he could. And she, in turn, pushed back, pulling him as deep as she could while she gripped the desk.

The moaning from the laptop floated past. It was hard for Chihiro to stay focused; the laptop propped next to Kyoko gave him the perfect view of Mikan getting pounded into the bed, her sweaty body writhing amidst the sheets. But Kyoko’s fat arse slamming back against him, filling the room with harsh slaps and jiggling wildly, kept pulling him back to her. He knew he should probably pay attention to the girl begging him to fuck her, but at the same time…

Kyoko pulled the laptop up to her face and turned the volume up. “Enjoying the show?”

Chihiro swallowed, nodding frantically. She smirked back and propped her head on her hand.

“He’s so rough, isn’t he?” She mused, “I bet the bed is rocking with every thrust. Mm, doesn’t she look good, with her eyes rolled back like that?”

Kyoko wiggled her hips, her cunt clenching around Chihiro’s cock. He gasped, his grip tightening, the pressure building quickly at his base. Managing a pathetic growl, he pulled her back with each thrust, trying to slam as deep and hard as he could. Kyoko’s breath caught. The aching in Chihiro’s hips and thighs faded ever so slightly as new confidence bubbled up in him. Taking a gamble, he smacked her across the arse, hard enough to turn the skin red, and she yelped in shock. Her eyes rolled back slightly, and her rhythm faltered.

Again and again and again, Chihiro spanked her. Every time she whimpered and squeaked, biting her leather-bound knuckle and trembling in pleasure. Her head slipped out of her palm, and she buried it into the desk. Her knees knocked together, her feet moving as she tried to keep herself upright. Chihiro panted and swallowed through a dry throat, but kept pushing himself. He had her on the ropes, just a little bit…!

Kyoko made an uncharacteristic, pathetic squeal. Every muscle tensed together, a strangled, ragged breath leaking out as she pushed back on him. Her cunt wrung his shaft as if commanding him to cum inside her. And he obeyed; less thrusting and more slumping forward, Chihiro cried out as the pressure boiled over. Pulses rushed through his cock and into Kyoko’s eager pussy, her spasms milking him for every last drop of scalding hot cum. Begging him for more, as if egged on by a lusty need to breed.

He slipped out and collapsed on the bed, his cock dripping with a mixture of juices and his head swimming in a white haze. His shallow, panting breaths almost hurt. He could faintly hear someone else scream. Someone grunt and groan. He rubbed his eyes and pushed himself upright, his cheeks gaining new heat as he watched his cum drip down Kyoko’s thighs.

“U-um… sorry.” He said, unsure what else he could really say. “I-I did say we should wait and find a-a…”

“It’s not a problem.” Kyoko pulled strands of long purple hair from her sweaty forehead, her stoic confidence miraculously reappearing. “I did say to fuck me senseless. And you delivered.”

Chihiro scratched at the back of his head, looking away from her as she shakily stood from the desk. “D-did you mean it? About the network?”

“Don’t you trust me?” She smirked.

“I-I do, I just…” He fiddled with his fingers. “Is this okay?”

“No. It’s wrong.” Kyoko pulled her clothes from the floor and picked through them. “In fact, you should get rid of the entire thing as quickly as you can.”

“But you said-!”

“Unless, of course, you want to see what I have to offer.” She traced a finger along his chin, making him blush more than when he saw her naked for the first time. “I trust you’ll use your power wisely. By which I mean only watching what I approve.”

“A-and what do you approve?” He swallowed.

“We’ll see. Maybe I’ll find a few others willing to show off for you.” 

Kyoko pushed him back onto the bed with a small chuckle. He curled up and buried his face in his hands, listening to her leave before screaming in embarrassment.


End file.
